


我不想要的勋章

by Anonymous



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: Gen, M/M, precanon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “那你呢，猫王子，你脖子上的那是来自犹大的启示吗？啊，你是否还欠我一个吻？”
Relationships: Mercutio & Tybalt, Mercutio/Tybalt (Romeo and Juliet)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	我不想要的勋章

“你怎么回事？”  
茂丘西奥问他。被问的一方有气无力地倚在他肩上，衣服湿漉漉的，和他自己的紧紧地贴在一起；换做哪怕是一天之前亲王的侄子也想不到自己有与此人如此和平、宁静地相互偎依的场面。他和提博尔特之间向来只有挑衅和争斗。如果他们当中真的有一方软绵绵地倚在另一方肩上，那也更有可能是一些更原始、更野蛮的缘故……比如他把猫王子打晕了活捉回去向他的蒙太古朋友们炫耀，或者他把猫王子打死了整个地扛回自己的巢穴做储备粮慢慢吃，如此等等。在他的白日梦里，那些把他们二人的衣服全部打湿的也应该是提博尔特的血，从他的致命伤口喷涌而出，而不像现在——全是阿迪杰河里还带着土腥味的水。一绺黑发随着提博尔特的动作从他额上垂下，藻叶一样沾在茂丘西奥露在外头的锁骨上。他伸手把它拨开了。  
“我有病。”他有气无力地说，嘴里的热气全吐在另一方的脖子上，“这不是很明显吗？我有病，我发病，我倒下。”  
“真遗憾，”他那种虚弱无助的语气完全未能引发茂丘西奥的同情，后者的话语听起来一如既往地刻薄，“我还以为你在我面前后退是因为你终于不打算掩饰你的胆怯呢。”  
他指的是早些时候在无人的河岸上，他们发生的另一场小小争斗。 虽然茂丘西奥和提博尔特之间的冲突很少能文明地收场，多半都会以暴力告终。这回当然也不例外，只除了提博尔特的脚步在他正要上抢的时候晃了晃，然后他举起手——没拿刀的那只——按在自己的前额上。他很用力地眯起眼睛，看起来颇为困惑，和见了他这种反常表现的茂丘西奥一样困惑。正当艾斯卡勒斯犹豫要不要去乘胜追击的时候，提博尔特的身体一下子绷直，眼睛也翻上去，喉咙里发出咯咯的声音——而他竟然还能注意到犹豫着迈步的茂丘西奥。  
“别……别过来，”他挣扎着说，更像是嘶哑尖锐的喘息，“别看——！”  
他的尾音被一阵不详的、沉闷的吞咽声淹没了。他病态地痉挛起来，随后直挺挺地向后翻倒在地上，后脑勺敲在路上的声音让茂丘西奥都吓了一跳。提博尔特在他面前、就在他脚下翻滚，手脚强直，躯干部角弓反张，头颅后仰，嘴角僵硬。试着叫他的名字当然得不到任何回应。这是什么急病吗？他看着提博尔特用自己的手肘不断地砸着地面，终于想起来自己至少能上去抓住他的手臂。然而提博尔特恰巧在此时迎来了一波新的发作。他失控的力气大得惊人，朝错误的方向翻滚，最终把难得对他抱有一点善意的茂丘西奥也一并拖进了身后的河流。

提博尔特没说什么；茂丘西奥猜是因为他的舌头有点被他自己咬伤了，他能听得出那人说话时不易察觉的停顿。他的手指仍然隔着湿透的衬衫抓在茂丘西奥的手臂上，像只冰冷又僵硬的铁钳。他的身体微微滑落，侧脸贴在他肩膀上，像只精疲力尽的猫咪。对方这种被动的示弱让他一时失了继续用舌头攻击的力气。像你没法拿起刀去撬开一个已经扔下武器蜷缩起来(还紧紧地抱着你)的敌人，再去在他的心口上戳上一刀一样。  
“……你这是什么病？”茂丘西奥忍不住要说些话，打破这越来越让他不舒服的沉默。虽然提博尔特看起来倒像是很适应，已经快要在他肩膀上睡着了。或许这正是那种不适的源头——提博尔特不应该对他表现出如此平和，甚至是脆弱的一面。  
“癫痫，你不知道吗？”他说，“你的朋友们看来对你也不是无话不说啊。”  
茂丘西奥被他说得又开始牙痒，“你呢，你连个朋友都没有”这种话几乎要脱口而出。但提博尔特已经从他肩膀上直起身来，抬起一只手把半干的头发拨到脑后；潮湿的热源突然远离让茂丘西奥愣了一愣，想说的话没能出口，这才听见提博尔特在继续说着什么。  
“……也有可能是忘了，我在罗密欧眼里无足轻重，这也很合理。”他的语气很平静，“啊，一看到你，他哪还会记得我呢？”  
“也许他只是远远地见过你发病。”茂丘西奥无端地觉得要为自己的朋友辩护。罗密欧，柔弱又甜蜜的罗密欧！即使说他对敌人的苦难视而不见也是对他品德的一种攻击。  
提博尔特奇怪地看了他一眼。  
“才不是呢——他是那个手忙脚乱地把棍子塞进我嘴里的人。虽然他实在是太慌张了，还把我的牙磕掉了一块。”他张开嘴，转了转头，让茂丘西奥清楚地看见他嘴里左侧那颗被挫掉了尖尖的虎牙。  
茂丘西奥觉得自己有点想伸手摸摸那颗被弄坏了的牙齿。不过提博尔特显然没打算让他瞧得太仔细，已经转回去开始梳理那头被河水冲得乱七八糟的半长头发。茂丘西奥想继续碰碰这个温顺的、放下了刺的提博尔特，于是伸手去帮他把掖在后领子里的乱发给理出来，却拽到了提博尔特一直系着的颈带。黑色丝绸掉下来，露出了他修长的脖子——也许这就是他要一直仔细地系着这根带子的原因，茂丘西奥打量着对方脖子上那块吓人的胎记想。  
那当然是块胎记，哪怕它看起来再像个豁开的伤口也一样，因为没人能带着那么深的伤口走来走去，惹事生非。茂丘西奥凑近去看，忍不住用手指碰了碰它发紫的边缘。狰狞的伤口投映在光滑的皮肤上。过于逼真，让茂丘西奥总幻觉自己的指尖如果再用点力就能摸到提博尔特的气管。  
“你知道，”他说，“吉普赛人里有个说法，胎记是——”  
“上一次死去时的致命伤。”提博尔特流利地接上了他的话。茂丘西奥愣住了。他印象里提博尔特是个颇为虔诚的天主教徒，而算命、水晶球和前世今生这一套巫术，无疑是与教会的行事相悖的。  
“实在是很难不相信。”提博尔特耸耸肩，朝自己的脖子打了个手势，“谁被割喉割成这样还能活着？”  
茂丘西奥赞同地点点头：“我想也是。啊，下手倒是很干脆利落。割得真深，这人该多恨你啊？”  
“死于仇恨，”提博尔特若有所思，“倒是很适合我。”  
茂丘西奥被他直接的发言噎了一下：“选择割喉，也有可能是嫌你话太多太吵了——你是不是被杀怕了，这次才这么沉闷，话这么少？”  
“我才不是沉默寡言。只是你，埃斯卡勒斯，我想我们之间没什么好说的。”提博尔特说——但他的神情和姿态完全不是冷冰冰的拒绝模样。不知不觉地，他已经半躺在了茂丘西奥膝上，浅色头发的年轻人则仔细地，几乎是温柔地抚摸着他颜色可怕的脖颈。  
“肉都翻出来了，这是下得多狠的手啊？可怜的小猫。”他继续说，“如果是我，我宁可挖了你的心，也不要这样野蛮地对你。把你弄得多丑啊！”  
“我一点也不意外。你很想在我的心口上开刀，从我们小时候你就一直这么说。很难忘记。”  
提博尔特微微动了动，茂丘西奥的手就滑进了他的衬衫领口。他解开黑色的衬衫纽扣，惊讶地发现提博尔特在那下面还穿了一件黑色的低领背心：他抬头又看了提博尔特一眼，对方闭着眼睛，全不在意。这种保守的着装风格实在和他一直臆想的那个冲动、易怒、上床随便的卡普莱特过于不相称了，甚至让人更想按住他，叫他仅仅把背心的下摆拉起来，不许他全部脱光。  
“哦，摸到你的勋章了？”  
他说的是茂丘西奥正摸着的，自己左边肋骨上的一处增生骨痂。即使隔着一层薄薄的皮肉，他的指尖也能摸出本应圆润光滑的骨头表面上异样的粗糙凸起。直到感觉到黑猫的骨头在他手下微微弹动，他才意识到也许自己用的力气有点太大了——可提博尔特的表情并没有什么变化。  
也许是他自己独处的时候也经常这么做，已经习惯了。  
茂丘西奥无意识地捏了捏自己的右手。那次提博尔特确实伤得不轻，甚至咳了点血，但茂丘西奥自己也没讨到多少好处：他的右手小指从此再也伸不直了，提博尔特的反击给那里的骨头和韧带留下了永久无法愈合的伤害。  
“如果那次我下手再狠一些……”他突发其想，“那么下一次，你出生的时候，你的肋骨上是不是就会有一块红色的胎记？”  
“那也得等我再死一次，肉被乌鸦都吃光，你才能知道了。”提博尔特轻笑一声，听起来并不觉得被冒犯，甚至心情很好，“但你也信这个？我以为你只对那些女巫的身体感兴趣。”  
茂丘西奥犹豫了一下——但今天他已经经历太多了，与提博尔特更为坦诚相见实在不算什么：“因为我也有一个这样的；事实如铁，由不得我怀疑啊。”  
提博尔特在他腿上动了动。茂丘西奥把自己湿漉漉的白色衬衫从裤腰里扯出来；事实上隔着那被泡得半透明的衣料，那块深红色的胎记也已经隐约透了出来。这只是让提博尔特能看得更清楚罢了。  
“你总执着地要在我身上捅一刀，就是因为这个？”提博尔特摸了摸他肋间那块颜色可怖的皮肤，拇指指腹从那上面刷过，“不能只有你一个挨刀？啊，背上还有一小块，你自己知道吗？他一定很恨你。”  
茂丘西奥被他摸得轻轻战栗起来：“为什么是个男人？我以为这荣耀应当归于某个神秘的女人。她也许对我求而不得，或是被我背叛得太疼……被男人杀死？你不认为这死法太平庸了，配不上我吗？”  
“因为女人需要很深很深的感情才能刺穿你，把你串在她的刀上。”提博尔特回答了他，“但如果真的有谁对你用情那样深，她一定不会选择在这里下手。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为那并不会让你立刻死去。你的死亡无可避免，但你还会挣扎、会在她的圣洁衣裙上染满鲜血、你死前说的每一句话都会折磨着她直到墓地。她不会想要给自己留下任何心软的机会……所以她多半会选个无法后悔的部位。比如说——割喉。”  
“就像你一样？”  
“啊，不错，就像我一样。”提博尔特得意地笑了，“这一点上，你确实应该向我学习。”  
“哦，不，我想我会尽量避免的。”茂丘西奥皱了皱鼻子，“我更愿意面对我的某个仇家、或者是我的某个兄弟带给我的暴力死亡。”  
“那也不错，”提博尔特说，“虽然是长在你身上，但那也是圣痕啊。”  
“圣痕！”茂丘西奥喷笑出声，“那你呢，猫王子，你脖子上的那是来自犹大的启示吗？啊，你是否还欠我一个吻？”  
他大笑着跑掉了，把被调戏了的猫留在身后。如果猫当真了要来还债，他会记得提醒，别忘了那数千年间积下的利息。

**Author's Note:**

> 因为围观某网络无语事件的时候骤然在例文里看到该cp被无语到了所以写了这篇文。可等到写完了的时候我也已经弄不清楚自己到底是出于什么才写的了。爱吗？我真怀疑。


End file.
